zeldaxlove64fandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Got a question? Or just want know more about the talented Christina Grimmie? Many questions about this YouTube sensation called Zeldaxlove64 have already been answered. Have a look! YouTube and Christina's Music Did Christina read notes? There are two opinions on this question: The first being that no, Christina did not know how to read notes. She figured out songs on her own, by ear. Some people believe she studied classical music, playing classical piano for fun, and say she can be seen calling out notes on the piano. This faction states she preferred to play and compose by ear, but there is lots of evidence she could read music. The best is to research and/or watch videos and draw your own conclusions about Christina's abilities and talents concerning notes. For how long had Christina been singing? Christina had been singing her whole life and since before she could talk. She had never gotten tired of it. She said that she loves it so much and that it's definitely what she wants her career to be for the rest of her life. For how long had Christina been writing songs? Christina commented on Facebook that she's been writing since she was 4 years old. Hence, she wrote songs for approximately 18 years. What instruments did Christina play? Christina mainly played piano. She was about four years old when she started playing around with it, and she started getting serious when she was about ten years old. Additionally, Christina played a little drums and guitar. She also used to play the flute. How did Christina start on YouTube? It started with Christina's friend Lauren encouraging Christina by telling her you really need to put that thing up on YouTube and you're better than half the people. When Christina was then really bored one summer, she just wanted to launch something, even though she honestly really did not even expect anything. It then just kind of blew up from there. What does zeldaxlove64 stand for? Christina had chosen the YouTube-username zeldaxlove64 because of her love for her favorite videogame Zelda on one of her favorite video game consoles in the world, the Nintendo 64. How did Christina pick the cover songs she did? Christina got requests from people and tried to arrange it such that all her fans were satisfied, and that she could include something original from her. She did not simply want to copy a song. When did Christina plan to upload originals (her own songs)? In February 2010, Christina created the YouTube-channel zeldaxlove64OS. It was originally intended to be used for posting original songs written by herself. Unfortunately, it then turned out that it would take longer to get the songs copyrighted. In September 2010, Christina commented that she most likely won't be posting original songs unless she got signed. However, some of Christina's earlier originals (which she did together with some of her friends) can be found on YouTube. Why did Christina delete "Unforgivable" from her originals-YouTube-channel? Christina commented she was working with producers and making a brand new version of it! UPDATE: It is now available on her new EP! What is Pure Essence (pureXessence64)? "Pure Essence", or pureXessence64, is a YouTube-channel set up by Christina Grimmie and Moriah Crosthwait on Nov 6, 2008. It is the name of Christina's and Moriah's pretty beast so to speak band. The two mainly uploaded videos that are just supposed to be something for our friends to look at. The directing and editing is done by Christina. Acting, filming and idea-gathering is done by both Moriah and Christina. Compared to Christina's zeldaxlove64-channel, pureXessence64 isn't as popular just yet. Fans... are friends... frands?? What are "frands"? 'Frands '''is a term that Christina herself invented in one of her videos. It is a compound noun, made of friends and fans, as Christina stated that all her fans are her friends. What relationship did Christina have with her fans? Christina loved all her fans! She was very thankful and greatly appreciated all the suport and love she received. Did Christina watch/like the tribute and covers her fans make for her? She adored them and watched them in her spare time! She liked a this tribute video and this remix of her hit Liar Liar. Why did Christina make a video exclusively for her Facebook-fans? In her first Facebook-exclusive video, Christina said: This video is just supposed to be for my Facebook fans. I mean there is a difference between subscribers and fans. Those who have sorted me out on Facebook, I mean I can see that you guys are my friends, my fans. Career Did Christina Grimmie have a record deal? In Spring 2010, she confirmed to have been offered a record deal by Atlantic Records (subsidiary of Warner Music Group) & when asked if she would take this deal, Christina commented: "Yes, most likely I will.". This deal never went anywhere, however. Shortly after appearing on ''The Voice in 2014, Christina signed a record deal with Island Records, & released 1 single, Must Be Love. She revealed in 2015 that she was dropped from the label, & resumed releasing her new material under LH7 Management. In February 2017, 9 months after her sudden & tragic passing, Christina's brother, Mark, revealed that her family has signed with Republic Records (Subsidiary of Universal Music Group) to release the last of Christina's music, in which she recorded "about 50 to 60 songs" before she passed away. How did Christina get in contact with Selena Gomez? Believe it or not: Selena's stepdad watched Christina on YouTube and wanted to manage her after watching her Celine Dion cover. Initially, Christina's older brother Mark found the message on YouTube and asked for all the contact information, details and etc. Then at first, Christina though this would be "a total joke"! But it wasn't! Christina then got to do the "Dream Out Loud"-commercial with Selena. The two first met on the day of the commercial shoot in New York City. Later on, Christina got to spend some time at Selena's house in California. Even though the two were not best friends, Christina commented: we really hit it off and she's a great girl. Selena's stepdad Brian officially managed Christina until the end of her life. Where to find Selena's "Dream Out Loud"-commercial, Christina was starring in? Christina was starring as an extra in Selena Gomez' "Dream Out Loud: Fall Back-to-School" national commercial for Selena's K-Mart clothing-line. The commercial aired nationwide on August, 25 2010."Dream Out Loud"-commercial|This is the actual commercial and this would be a behind the scenes peek. What was Christina doing in California in Summer '10? Mainly, she was meeting with producers, giving a couple interviews and just been working on some of her songs. She also not only got to hang out with Selena Gomez, but attended the Teen Choice Awards 2010 with her. Additionally, she has been taught by vocal coach Ron Anderson. More privately, she visited a wax museum and spent some time with her friend Moriah who visited her. How to contact Christina Grimmie's former management? Christina Grimmie (YouTube-username: zeldaxlove64) was managed by Brian Teefey (Selena Gomez' stepdad).The official contact-address for Christina's former management is: "LH7 Management contact Brian @ brian@LH7management.com". Please note that this address is for business-contacts only. What is Christina's Spotlight Q&A-series and where can it be found? Christina's Q&A-series called Spotlight is a series of short videos (usually between roughly one and three minutes) that Christina made to answer some of her fans' questions about her life and her music. Since these are intended particularly for her fans, the videos are not posted on YouTube, but on Christina's Facebook. Apart from that, here is the whole Spotlight Q&A series. Personal Life How tall was she? Where is she from? What's her favorite animal? And things like that... Read her about page! Hobbies What did Christina do in her spare time? Christina was a full on Christian who loved Jesus and reads the Bible. She also described herself as pretty much just a videogame geek. Besides these, she loved hanging out with friends. What music did Christina like and what were her favorite songs? Christina liked Metal, Rock, Pop and Dance/Techno. Some of her favorite songs were Ten Thousand Fists by Disturbed and Candyman by Christina Aguilera. What were Christina's favorite videogames? Christina's favorite videogame was "Zelda: Ocarina of Time". On her YouTube channel, she wrote Ocarina of Time is the best Zelda game out there and i probly know EVERYTHING about it. Christina's friend Lauren once commented, that no one likes Zelda as much as Christina does. In general, Christina loved everything Zelda and Mario. And she also liked Sonic. What videogame-consoles did Christina have? Christina had an N64, a GameCube and a Wii (all Nintendo). Additionally, her brother has an Xbox 360 (Microsoft). Her favorites were her GameCube and her N64. Signature Styles How can I get her "pouf, mushroom, disco ball..." hair? She made a tutorial on her YouTube! Check it out! Where can I get her green headphones? Right here. Where can I buy her fan merchandise? The link's in her YouTube page.